Hikaru Katsuragi
"Pink5!" Hikaru Katsuragi (桂木 ひかる) is Pink5 (ピンクファイブ, Pinku Faibu) of the Biomen. She is a flutist. *Age: 20 years old *Weapons: Super Electron Beamlight, Pink Barrier, and Laser Sword *Attacks: Pink Flash and Spin Chop *Actress: Michiko Makino *Birthday: October 3, 1964 Biography Bioman Sweet yet strong, and a mistress of disguise. An unusually strong spirit yet with a strong motherly instinct. She plays the flute both to calm her spirits and to strengthen her resolve. She is willing to risk her life to save children from a mysterious plague, disguising herself as a nurse (she has a soft spot for nurses) to look at the patients, and later on, risking infection in order to find a cure. She is able to befriend the evil computer Brain and teach it (or him) about friendship, which pays off since Brain sacrifices himself to save the Bioman as well as the world from destruction. Hikaru is descended from an upper-class noblewoman who was bombarded with the Bio Particles. Turboranger .]] Hikaru and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink5 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Five powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier original owners. It is assumed Hikaru and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hikaru, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Gormin and Arch Orphnoch. Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Pink5 Mecha *Biojet 1 (shared with Red) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword *Super Electron Beamlight *Pink Barrier *Laser Sword Attacks *Pink Flash *Spin Chop Ranger Key The is Hikaru Katsuragi's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink5 Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink5. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hikaru received her key and became Pink5 once more. Notes *As the only team member with no martial arts background in the beginning, Hikaru mainly relied on the reflex action of the Super Electron Brain as well as teammates (especially Mika) coming to her rescue. *Though already having some battle experience by episode 11, Hikaru still had to be saved by Jun in one instance. This is presumably because of certain battle scenes being reused from episode 1. *Her American english name, Kimberly, would later be used as the name for the first Pink Ranger of the Power Rangers franchise, played by Amy Jo Johnson. *Her name literally means "light", although her name is the masculine version of "hikari". **Unrelated, two other male Sentai heroes are also Hikaru. She is the second heroine to have male heroes share her name after Akira. *Hikaru is one of two unrelated heroines to have both "five" and "pink" in their name. (the other being Kazumi Hoshikawa, who is "FivePink") **A third Pink Ranger, Matsuri Tatsumi, would also have the number "five" in their name, only not in English. **A fourth, Toq 5, would be the first to be a Pink Ranger with a "five" in the name but with no "Pink". *Hikaru is the only Ranger to share a mecha component with a Red, who generally prior to Great Five had their own mecha component. Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Biomen Category:Sentai 5